The magnetic latching relay is widely applied to various fields, such as electric appliances, electricity, offices, communication and aerospace in the current society. An electromagnetic system of the magnetic latching relay uses a permanent magnet instead of traditional coil magnetization, an input form of the permanent magnet is a pulse electric signal having certain width, and a conversion control form of an on-off state of the permanent magnet is to input a trigger electric signal to the coil; and during operation, only a pulse signal needs to be added to the coil to realize attraction of the coil, without long-term electrified magnetization, the retention of a normally-opened or normally-closed state of the magnetic latching relay depends on magnetism storage of permanent magnetic steel, and therefore compared with the traditional electromagnetic relay, the magnetic latching relay has the characteristic of low power consumption and reliable to attract, thus satisfying the requirements of energy saving and environmental friendliness in the current society. The magnetic latching relay used for an electric card charge meter at present is subject to electrified magnetization by the coil to generate magnetism the same or opposite to that of the permanent magnet to rotate armature, so as to impel a pushing card to move, and at this moment, main contacts of the relay are closed or separated, and a circuit is switched on or switched off. In general, the relay only has a pair of movable or static contacts with large resistance and high temperature rise, over travel is generated by self deformation of a movable flat spring, and since the movable flat spring has a short lever force arm, in order to ensure the movement property, the contact retention force cannot be too large.
EP 2009665 B1 Patent discloses a bipolar relay which adopts a solution in which an anchoring rocker arm with a permanent magnet drives an adjusting part to slide in a deflecting direction of contact springs two monopole relays, wherein the anchoring rocker arm is located in the middle of the adjusting part, and both end parts of the adjusting part are movably coupled to contact springs of each monopole relay a contact device of each monopole relay respectively; and the bipolar relay has the defects residing in that the adjusting parts of two poles are of an integral structure and are unavailable for accurate orientation, which causes that contact parameters are hard to debug, thus giving rise to poor synchronism of the on-off actions of each relay contacts of two poles, obvious temperature rise of relay contacts, ideal closing/disconnecting stability and reliability of contacts and difficulty to installation and debugging. The main reason for these defects resides in that the problems of principle conflict of mechanism and unreasonable design are present, wherein the principle conflict of mechanisms is mainly reflected in two coupling mechanisms by which both end parts of the adjusting part are movably coupled to the two contact springs respectively, to be specific, 1, the synchronisms of the on-off actions of the relay contacts of two poles are not ideal owing to the presence of the movement property conflict, 2, the synchronisms consistence of contact property resistances of the contact relays of two poles are not ideal owing to the presence of the matching conflict, and 3, the assembly process of a product conflicts with debugging and correcting measures that are necessary to be adopted for realizing ideal properties owing to the presence of installing installation and debugging conflicts. Because the desynchrony of the on-off actions and the contact resistances of the two coupling mechanisms caused by manufacturing errors of relevant parts is inevitable, and when the on-off action property of one coupling mechanism changes, the on-off action property of the other coupling mechanism changes correspondingly, and therefore, it is unavailable to adopt a correcting measure of debugging the on-off action property of one coupling mechanism by reference to the on-off action property of the other coupling mechanism, to cause that the on-off actions of the relay contacts of two poles are hard unlikely to achieve the requirement of synchronism. In addition, when the contact pressure of contacts of one coupling mechanism changes, the contact pressure of contacts the other coupling mechanism changes correspondingly, and therefore it is unavailable to realize the purpose of synchronously debugging and correcting the contact pressures of the contacts of the two coupling mechanisms to ideal requirements. When the difference between the contact resistances of relay contacts of two poles are quite large: if the relay contacts of two poles are connected to a loading loop in series, the temperature rise will be concentrated toward the contact having larger contact resistance, such that the temperature rise of the contacts is quickened; but if the relay contacts of two poles control two loading loops respectively, the temperature rise of the two contacts are unbalanced, to affect the current-carrying capability of output loops. Further, because two coupling mechanism of the prior art are coupling fit with free ends of two contact springs and additional springs through one adjusting part, and meanwhile the adjusting part is also in connecting fit with the anchoring rocker arm, coupling cooperation among the anchoring rocker arm, the adjusting part, free ends of the two contact springs and two additional springs is necessary to reach the ideal degree in order to obtain ideal properties, however, under the restraint from the structure of one adjusting part and the principle of the coupling mechanisms, when coupling fit between the free end of one contact spring and/or one additional spring and the adjusting part is debugged, coupling fit between the free end of the contact spring of the other coupling mechanism and/or one additional spring and the adjusting part will change, thus causing very difficult assembly and debugging and affecting the promotion of the production efficiency and the product quality.